Gunsel
A gunsel is a slang term used to describe a criminal carrying a gun. On September 3, 1885, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen shot at Marty McFly in the Palace Saloon. Buford Tannen then attempted to hang Marty, but he was saved when Doc Brown used his homemade sniper rifle to shoot the rope that was around his neck. In an alternate timeline, Buford Tannen shot and killed Doc Brown with a derringer on September 5, 1885, at the Hill Valley Festival. In the timeline where Marty arrived to save Doc, Buford wasted his single shot when Marty hit Tannen's gun with a well-aimed Frisbee pie tin and the bullet instead knocked the hat off Doc's head. On September 7, 1855, Buford Tannen shot Marty McFly, who was going by the name "Clint Eastwood". However, Marty survived as he used a trick he learned watching A Fistful of Dollars to create a makeshift bulletproof vest. On January 18, 1927, Marty and Doc Brown were caught in the middle of a gang war, when a Benedict mob gunsel was fired upon by a rival gunsel. Marty and Doc posed as gangsters, making mob boss Arnie "Eggs" Benedict believe that Marty was "Zipper" McFly, the head of an East coast mob. After Doc used a distillery on juniper berries to treat his dog's eye infection, Marty staged a gang war of his own. He used a sound effects keychain to simulate gunfire, and tricked the Benedict gang into believing that his gang out-gunned the police. He told Benedict that he was heading back East, and ordered "Mugsy" Tannen to let his cousin Jim McFly out of the gang, warning that if they did not, the McFly gang would be back to make a few omelettes. On June 13, 1931, Marty McFly arrived in the middle of a car chase shoot-out between the gunsel Irving "Kid" Tannen and Officer Danny Parker of the Hill Valley Police Department. On August 25, 1931, Officer Parker orders the speakeasy El Kid to shut down, and Trixie Trotter turns on Kid Tannen after being mistakenly informed that he has murdered Arthur McFly. In an attempt to keep himself from being arrested, Kid Tannen holds Edna Strickland hostage, and uses his tommy gun to fire at Marty and Officer Parker. Edna manages to escape, and Officer Parker arrests Kid Tannen. On October 26, 1985, in the alternate timeline where Biff Tannen controlled Hill Valley, a group of drive-by shooters drove by the house of Stanford S. Strickland and fired their guns at him. Strickland fired his shotgun back at them, calling them "slackers". The next day, Biff Tannen attempted to shoot Marty with the same gun that he used to kill his father. However, Marty was saved when he jumped off the roof of Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel onto the DeLorean time machine that was flying just below him. On May 15, 1986, in the alternate timeline where the Tannen Crime Family controlled Hill Valley, an elderly Kid Tannen tried to fire his gun at Marty, but he was saved by the timely intervention of Doc Brown. Appearances * Back to the Future Part II * Back to the Future Part III * ''Back to the Future'' (Harvey Comics) ** Issue 1: "The Gang's All Here * Back to the Future: The Game ** Episode 1: "It's About Time" ** Episode 2: "Get Tannen!" External links *Gunsel on Wiktionary Category: Words and phrases